Escaping the Jaws of Death
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: A quick one-shot about what might have gone through Brittany's thoughts as she almost became shark bait during The Chipmunk Adventure. Hence, a Brittany POV fic.


_Hello again, fellow readers! While you sit and wait for the next chapter of Darkness to pop up, allow me to entertain you with this quick one-shot of what went through Brittany's mind as she almost became shark food in The Chipmunk Adventure. I was watching the movie the other day, and a lot of things came to my mind as I looked at that scene. So, I just had to get it out of my system. Enjoy! :)  
_

**Escaping the Jaws of Death**

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song._

_~The Band Perry_

No one would have believed me if I said my sisters and I had the chance to go scuba diving under the Bermuda Sea. Is that what it's called? Heck, do I even look like I care? I'm failing geography in school as it is!

But what I do know for certain – it's a place I never thought I could have possibly died down there.

Our first leg of a race around the world, and I didn't want to end it here in a watery grave.

Anyway, the three of us had decided to dive to the bottom of the sea and find our first chipmunk doll, which was located in a sunken ship. Okay, okay, so I called the shots. Jeanette and Eleanor were swimming behind my every decision. But still, it was a race, and I certainly didn't want to lose out to a smart mouth like Alvin.

So, to make a long story short, we swam into the ship and got the doll (which just happened to be in the exact image of Theodore; why couldn't it be Alvin?).

Immediately, I wanted to get out of this Titanic disaster. The sooner we got on land and boarded our balloon, the better. Then I could spend the rest of the day trying to imagine what sort of trouble Alvin might land his brothers into.

I was the first to swim out of the ship. Jeanette signalled to me to keep a close watch on my surroundings, but I waved her off and swam out in the open.

And that's when the worst of my fears happened.

It wasn't the shark's beady little eyes that caught my attention at first, but it was those teeth.

A mouth that was pitch-black, and filled with rows and rows of huge, razor-sharp teeth, ready to cut anything into tiny bits and pieces.

And it was coming for me.

My heart screamed. I panicked. I started kicking and swimming like mad.

It seemed that no matter how fast I swam, the shark was always a step faster than me. I remember Jeanette once telling me about how sharks are very sensitive to the body movement of their prey, but that was far from my mind right now.

Perhaps if I got on shore as quickly as possible, the shark wouldn't be able to catch me.

I swam up to the light, my heart pounding in my chest.

Once I pushed myself to the surface, I thought that everything was going to be alright.

But the shark was quicker, and before I knew what was going on, I felt a huge weight grab hold of me and pulled me back down into the waters.

In that second, I thought I was already dead. But it turned out that the shark had only managed to grab onto my oxygen tank. I struggled hard, hoping that I could wriggle free and out of its grasp. Still, it held on tight, and I couldn't find my belt.

I remember yelling to myself, I didn't want to die. Not here, not now. I was too young and famous for that!

But most of all, my mind flashed with quick thoughts of the people I would never get to see ever again.

I would miss my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor, who I admit I'm quite the prick when I'm bossing them around, but I love them very much.

Miss Miller, I know I haven't been a good daughter as I've been a spoiled and self-centred brat, but I won't have anyone else for a mother who loves me and cares for us as much as you do.

And most of all, I thought about Alvin. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I really have this huge crush on him. I love everything about him. His confidence, his attitude, his looks. But most of all, I loved him for his big heart. Of course, I never really told him that. We're always arguing, you know, about who's better and all, but I guess that's our way of showing that we care for each other.

If you could have seen my tears underwater, they would have been for Alvin, my love.

And now I knew I would never see him again.

Until I noticed my two sisters were swimming right next to me, and they tried to pull me out of the shark's jaws, but they weren't doing any good.

Then Jeanette pulled out a knife and slashed out at the air. I didn't turn around, but I knew that the shark was no longer clamping onto me.

I felt so much lighter, not just in my weight, but also in my head.

A new panic took over me. I couldn't breathe! I needed air! I kicked for the surface, but I must've struggled so much during the shark attack; I've never felt so weak in my life.

I was certain the waters were going to be my final resting place.

Two pairs of arms grabbed hold of me as I felt myself being lifted towards the surface. I think Jeanette must've given me some of her oxygen supply to keep me going, because slowly, everything became clearer to me. I could see the light above getting closer and closer.

And then, the bright rays of sun hit me, warm and reassuring.

I breathed in precious breaths of air, coughing and spluttering a bit. As my sisters lay me on the boardwalk planks to rest, I realized that my hair was a mess. And my beautiful, shiny fur was all wrinkly! But what did it matter? I was on dry land again, and I'll never take that for granted ever again.

Jeanette and Eleanor pulled off their scuba masks and tanks as they crowded around me, their big sister, to make sure I was alright.

"We thought you were a goner!" exclaimed Eleanor.

I caught my breath, and said the first thing that came to my mind. "Me too."

"We would've been lost without you!"

All I could do was nod. "I know."

"Thank goodness you're alright!"

I smiled, thinking about how Eleanor must've really cared for me in my darkest times. Then I saw her reach down, pick up the Theodore doll in her arms and gave it a kiss.

"What?" I crossed my arms, dumbfounded. I had just survived becoming shark bait, and now all she could think about was some stupid doll? Suddenly, this race didn't seem to be worth racing for.

Eleanor giggled as she tapped me on the shoulder. "Just kidding, Britt."

My anger simmered down a little. Eleanor always saw the bright side of everything, didn't she?

As for Jeanette, she was also relieved to see my bossy and snappy attitude come back to life.

"Come on, you guys. We've got the whole world to see!"

We left Bermuda that day, feeling closer than ever as sisters. And as long as I didn't see another stupid stretch of water for the rest of my life, it'll probably take a while before my dreams aren't filled with sharks and sunken ships.

I just wanted this race to be over.

And then, I would be happy to see Alvin again and throw my arms around him and kiss him.

But I'll never tell him that, won't I?

**The End**

* * *

_And there you have it! I was trying to make it sound very much like Brittany, so I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please don't be afraid to leave your reviews, and I'll see you with Chapter 12 of Phelan's journey, in time! :D_

_- Winddragon_


End file.
